The Devil Herself
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Final installment of Monsters, Demons and the Devil Herself. Questions of the horrors in the jungle are still unanswered. Elements of Michael/Fi and Michael/OC. Possibly will be elements of Mam. If I could, I'd rate this T plus WILL NOT BE FINISHED
1. Prologue

_A/N: Welcome all to the third and final installment of **Monsters, Demons and the Devil Herself**!_

As a spy you meet a lot of corrupt people. Sometimes you're working against them, sometimes you're forced to work with them. Drug dealers, pimps, thieves, terrorists, gun runners, war lords, the occasional psychopath. After a while, it may seem like you've seen it all. Through a combination of criminals, you might feel like you'd be able to take on the devil. You've made it through all of that, how could the devil be any worse?

Trust me.

She's worse.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. Chapter 1

Michael had _no idea_ where he was.

That was never a good thing.

He sat up quickly to take in his surroundings only to have something yank painfully on his left wrist. He turned his head to frown at his wrist and saw that he was handcuffed to... He sat up slowly, looking around. He was handcuffed to a bed? A rather posh bed... Michael wasn't sure if he'd ever been on quite such a comfortable mattress. He stared around at the room, trying to remember how he'd gotten here. That last thing he could remember...

Fi. In the hotel. She'd completely rejected him, hadn't she? She wouldn't have handcuffed to a bed after that...

But try as he might, that was the last thing he could remember. Amnesia. Probably attributed to the stinging pain he was suddenly aware of on the back of his head. He'd had this happen to him once before. He hated it. It was beyond frustrating to not remember a chunk of your life.

Michael knew he couldn't do anything about it right now, though. He had to deal with the current problem of being handcuffed to an unfamiliar bed by an unknown person.

It was then that the door opened, admitting in a woman. If she hadn't been so overwhelmingly creepy, Michael would've laughed at her get-up. It was rather outlandish, to be honest. Not exactly something you saw everyday even in Miami. Her hair was black, short and spiked. She wore dark lipstick, but barely any other make up. She was dressed completely in black leather: long boots with spiked heels, tight pants tucked under the boots and a tight halter top that left nothing to the imagination. She even had long leather gloves on her hands and Michael vaguely had a brief image of her holding a whip to use on him pass through his mind. He shifted slightly when his pants seemed to get a little tighter.

The woman grinned wildly at him and Michael got the bad feeling that she somehow knew why he was suddenly so uncomfortable. It was a bit ridiculous, but... Well, she'd dressed for the occasion, hadn't she?

"Good afternoon, Michael," she greeted. Aw crap. Even her low and smooth voice was getting an involuntary reaction out of him. Something sparkled in her dark eyes. "So good to finally meet you."

Michael frowned. Finally? Who _was_ this lady?

"My name is Lilith," she continued. Michael raised an eyebrow. He knew that name. Lilith's grin widened. "You recognize the name?"

"I spent some time in Jerusalem," Michael replied tersely. Lilith walked forward, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Not that much time. Only about a month, if I remember correctly."

A lump was forming in Michael's throat. This just kept getting worse and worse. She knew his name, she knew at least bits of his career, she'd handcuffed him to a bed and was dressed like _that_, and Michael had no idea how any of this had happened. He swallowed quietly, trying to desolve the lump, doing his best to give Lilith an emotionless stare.

"Tell me what you know about Lilith," she said, looking down to inspect her nails. Michael looked at her nails as well: they were long and painted black. They even looked sharp and Michael could all too easily imagine them scraping against his back. He shook his head slightly, pulling himself to the present.

"I don't know much," he said quietly, horrified to find that his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat before continuing. "All I know is she's basically supposed to be a female version of the devil."

Lilith looked back up to meet Michael's eyes with a wicked grin. A jolt of fear rushed through Michael and he scooted back from her without thinking. Lilith chuckled and Michael fought not to visibly blanch. How the hell could a chuckle sound like that? So... perfect yet so wrong?

"You're a rather intriguing character, aren't you?" she said conversationally. Michael stayed silent, no longer trusting his voice. She flashed a smile at him before speaking again. "There's much more depth to you than there was to your father."

Michael's eyes flew wide in shock. His _father_? How...? What in the world was going on here?

Lilith seemed utterly pleased at Michael's shock. "Oh, yes. I knew your father. He worked for me, in fact, until he went rogue and sentimental. The man had beat his family and then suddenly had to go protect him." She gave an exaggeration roll of her eyes. "So of course I had to kill him. Wasn't expecting _you_ to be there when I did it. But I figured what was one more death?"

Michael continued to stare at her, amazed.

"Then, of course, you shot him. And left. I hope the poison didn't affect you too badly?"

Michael blinked. So his father _hadn't_ tried to kill him...

"Ah well. What matters is, you're still alive," Lilith said with a shrug. "I was impressed that someone would kill their own father, so I did a little research. Then I had to make sure you were really as interesting as the files said you were." She laughed. "You sure proved yourself, didn't you? How's the shoulder doing?"

Michael frowned, peering at her. The masked attacker?

Lilith noticed the expression on his face and grinned. She stood up, walking to the door and opening it. "I believe you've met my friend Gerald?"

No, Lilith wasn't the masked attacker, Michael realized as Lilith let a tall, slender man walk into the room. Gerald was the masked attacker.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	3. Chapter 2

Sam Axe frowned when he saw the Charger parked at Michael's loft. Hadn't he gone to "make things up" with Fi? Shouldn't he be with her still? Unless they'd brought the party over to the loft...

Sam winced, hoping he wasn't about to walk in on them. He'd seen both Michael and Fi with less clothes on than he would like, but he didn't really want to see them _together_ like that. Quietly, he walked up the stairs, straining his ears for any sort of activity inside the loft. He paused at the door until he was satisfied with how silent it was and reached into his pocket for the key. Inserting it in the lock, Sam was surprised to find the door wasn't locked.

Cautiously, Sam opened the door, glancing immediately to the bed. It was blissfully empty. However, Sam didn't relax. Michael never left the door unlocked, even when he was home. Sam glanced around.

"Mike?" he called, walking in and shutting the door behind him. When he got closer to the kitchen, he froze. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

There had been some sort of tussle here. Something small had flown through the window above the sink and by the tipped over cup of yogurt, Sam guessed it had probably been a spoon. There was dried blood on the edge of the counter and on the floor below. Whether or not it was Michael's blood, Sam had no idea. He glanced around again, noticing the doors to the porch were open slightly. Sam pushed them all the way open, looking around desperately for any sign of Michael. Nothing.

Grumbling under his breath, Sam pulled out his phone. Before he could dial, however, it began to ring in his hand. Frowning in confusion at the caller ID, Sam picked it up.

"Bly?"

_"Sam Axe, good to hear your voice,"_ Bly greeted. _"I've been trying to reach Michael but I keep getting pushed to voice mail. Do you know where he is?"_

Sam growled. "No, I don't. I was actually just about to call him."

_"Huh. Well, I suppose I can tell you. Michael asked me to look into your problem with the jaguars in the Boondocks."_

Sam raised an eyebrow. This was news to him. "I take it you found something."

_"It could be completely unrelated, to be honest. But it seems as if various circuses around the globe have had their jaguars stolen. And all these particular circuses are known for not having really nice animals."_

"Could be the same jaguars in the jungle," Sam said tersely.

_"Exactly. You think this has anything to do with Michael being MIA?"_

"Might."

_"Do you need my help?"_

"Maybe," Sam replied. "I'll let you know." Quickly, he hung up and dialed Fiona's number.

_"What?"_ came Fi's testy answer. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, hey, Fi. Do you happen to know where Mike is?"

_"Why would I know that?"_

Okay, obviously the "making up" last night had not gone as planned. "Uhm. I don't know?" Sam said cautiously. "Look, Fi, I'm at the loft and someone's been here. As far as I can tell, Mike's hurt and kidnapped."

_"So why would you ask me if I knew where he was?"_

"I don't know!" Sam cried desperately. "Wishful thinking? Will you just get your ass over here?"

There was a pause before Fi replied. _"Fine. I'm on my way."_

XxXxX

After filling Fiona in on what Bly had told him, Sam and Fiona scowered the loft for any clues to help them find Michael. Sam was just about to give up as Fi went over the kitchen area yet again when something caught her eye.

"There's nothing here, Fi," Sam started as she reached towards the foot of the counter and yanked at something. Sam turned to her with a sigh only to stop when he saw she'd found something. She stood up with the thing in her hand, frowning at it.

"Black cloth," she said, holding it out for Sam to look. Sam took it from her fingers, examining it for himself.

"Could be the same cloth that the attacker from the jungle was wearing," Sam mused.

"Which would mean those were more than just random attacks," Fi said. Sam nodded as he pulled out his phone.

_"Sam Axe. That didn't take long."_

"Bly, I need you to do a little more digging for me," Sam said quickly.

_"Way ahead of you,"_ Bly interrupted. _"I was looking for any relation between the circuses the jaguars went missing from other than their reputation. Found some anonymous account number donated a large sum of money to each one of them."_

"Do you have any information about the number?"

_"Nothing significant. I don't have the skill to break into it as fast as you'd probably like. I assume that Barry fellow you and Michael associate with could break it faster?"_

"Probably," Sam answered. "Account number?" He snatched a pen and piece of paper, scribbling down the account number as Bly recited it to him.

_"Good luck,"_ Bly said just before hanging up. Sam clicked the phone shut, holding the paper up for Fiona to see.

"We've got a lead."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. Chapter 3

"So what's up?" Barry greeted as Sam opened the door of the loft for him. Barry glanced around the room. "Where's Mike?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Sam said grimly. "I've got a bank account number I need you to find the records for." He handed Barry the piece of paper, who glanced at it before moving over to the mattress to sit down and pull out his computer.

Fiona watched Barry type away, his eyes scanning the screen as he broke his way through the securities the account number had. She was feeling a bit twitchy. Standing here with nothing to do wasn't sitting well with her. It never did, but this time it was worse. She felt a strange sensation of guilt settling in her stomach. If she hadn't been so harsh to Michael last night, would this have happened? She didn't regret her decision, just... maybe her word choice...

With a quiet growl to herself, Fiona shook her head, turning her back to Sam and Barry. Her eyes fell on the dried blood on the counter and floor, heart elated at the prospect of something to do. Quickly, she moved to grab a washcloth and some bleach from under the sink and began scrubbing perhaps a little harder than needed.

After what seemed like ages, after Fiona had practically scrubbed a hole through the floor, Barry gave a cry of triumph.

"Ah-ha! Here. There's no name attached to the account, but they are definitely in the Miami area. And have been for a little over a week at least. Just before mystery person arrived, they bought a house just outside the city."

"Can you get an address?" Sam asked quickly as Fiona stood up, tossing the washcloth in the sink. Barry nodded, snatching the piece of paper with the account number on it and scribbling down the address. He handed it to Sam.

"Say hi to Mikey for me."

"Course," Sam said, eyes fixed on the address. "Fi, let's go."

XxXxX

Sam pulled the car to a stop, making sure it was hidden behind the bridge right by the condo. He and Fiona glanced around at the area.

"Not exactly the part of town you'd expect to see a house like that," Fi commented mildly. She was right. The place was run down, graffiti and unfinished constructive littering the area. The bridge the car was parked by wasn't even complete: it was mainly a frame with construction materials everywhere. Then, in the middle of all of the trash, there was a large, beautiful mansion. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Right," Sam said. "Fi, you run a distraction. Get whatever and whoever out of the way. I'll find Mike."

"Sounds like a plan," Fi agreed, grabbing a rifle and opening the door. "Meet back here in fifteen?"

Sam nodded and Fi jumped out the car, slamming the door behind her. Sam watched her scurry into the building, settling back into the seat to wait.

XxXxX

After more taunting and teasing accompanied by a strangely erotic brush of her fingers on his jaw, Lilith had left Michael alone. Once the door shut behind her and Gerald, Michael allowed himself to shudder violently. There were goose bumps running up along his spine and arms in reaction to the soft touch of Lilith's nails on his skin. His body was reacting to her touch in other ways too, though he hated to admit it. It was like he was an adolescent again. He didn't like it. At all.

Realizing the only way he was going to get himself to calm down was by _not_thinking about Lilith, Michael glanced around at the room, taking in every little detail. There had to be something, some way he could get out of this situation. Of course, first he'd have to get himself un-cuffed from the bed...

There he went again. Dammit. Had Lilith done this on purpose? It sure seemed like it. What for, though? Why in the world would she want him to be all hot and bothered? Other than pure amusement...

Michael was jerked out of his annoyed musings when he heard someone yelling outside the door. He strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't pick out the words. Whoever it was, though, sounded slightly panicked. Or maybe angry. After a moment, Michael decided it was both. There were several male voices yelling back and forth, suddenly cut off by a loud bellow by a female voice... Michael assumed it was Lilith. He scooted as close to the door as the handcuffs would allow him, trying hard to listen. However, after that bellow from Lilith anything further was too quiet for Michael to make out.

Disappointed, Michael slumped back. Maybe he could figure out what had happened when Lilith returned. Of course, he didn't really want to think about how he'd do that... Or, well. He did. He just... Michael shook his head. This was officially ridiculous. He needed out. Now. Before his head and body went flying off in the wrong direction.

Michael literally jumped several inches off the mattress when he heard two gunshots just outside the door. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with him? He stared at the door, wondering who in the world could be out there. It slammed open, admitting in Sam with a rifle at the ready. His eyebrows raised when he saw Michael.

"Uh. I'm not going to ask."

Michael pursed his lips. "Yeah, now might not be the best time for explanations," he agreed. Sam tried to wipe the bemused look off his face, but failed miserably, simply walking up to Michael's side.

"Watch out," he warned, aiming the rifle at the handcuffs. Michael pulled away, wincing in preparation as Sam let out a shot. Grimacing at the heat, Michael pulled his hand away.

"Fi?" he asked. Sam jerked his head to the door.

"She's the distraction."

Michael smiled grimly. "Of course she is. Let's get out of here."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. Chapter 4

"Let me handle this."

Fiona finally skidded to a stop, turning with a wicked grin to see the woman who seemed to be the leader stalking towards her. The woman smiled as if she were trying to show she wasn't a threat but there was something off about the smile, something Fiona couldn't quite pick out.

"What do you want?" the woman asked gently, still creeping closer. It was a precarious journey, as Fiona had led them up the unfinished bridge.

Fiona shrugged casually. "Nothing."

The woman seemed to bite back a snarl. "Then why did you set off a bomb at the front of my house?"

Fiona shrugged again. "For fun." She grinned, widening her eyes wildly. "I'm a crazy person!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "For some reason, I have trouble believing that."

"Trust me, I am," Fiona insisted. "Ask anyone."

The woman was within reaching distance of Fiona when she finally stopped advancing. The two of them locked eyes. Suddenly, Fiona dropped the grin and stepped forward, swinging her fist out for a punch. Like she'd been expecting it, the woman dodged it easily, catching Fiona's fist to twist her arm. Fiona wrenched herself free, scampering backwards slightly and falling into a defensive pose. The woman chuckled, taking a moment to decide on her next move.

Without a change of expression, the woman leapt forward and dropped, spinning around with one leg out to trip Fiona. Fiona jumped back, the beginnings of a frown forming on her lips at how easy it had been to dodge that. When her feet hit the ground, however, she understood. She'd jumped a little too far back and had landed with only half of her feet on the bridge.

The woman pulled herself up, watching Fiona flail wildly, trying to maintain her balance. Only mild interest filled her eyes as Fiona lost it, falling fast to the ground.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	6. Chapter 5

Michael couldn't help but grin wryly when he saw the distraction Fi had set up. The front door of the mansion was completely obliterated as well as quite a bit of the wall surrounding. He glanced around for any guards.

"A few people chased after Fi," Sam informed him. "Doesn't seem like there's much security."

Michael nodded, letting Sam run in front of him to lead the way to the car. They sprinted out, not even making it to the bridge before Sam skidded to a stop and let out a bellow.

"Mike!"

Michael stopped, looking to where Sam was pointing. Someone was falling off the bridge. Someone... The temperature seemed to drop a good twenty degrees when Michael recognized who it was.

"Fi!" he screamed, flailing for something to do. He watched in horror as she pummeled to the water. With a jerk, she suddenly stopped. Peering at her, heart pounding in his throat, he realized some rope from the bridge had wrapped around her ankle. She now hung in the air, trying desperately to pull herself back up. Michael's eyes traveled up the rope to the bridge.

There stood Lilith, glancing casually down at Fi. Lilith realized Michael was staring at her and smirked. Michael felt his cheeks burn and he bolted forward to the bridge, leaving Sam to try to catch up.

XxXxX

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked with a huff, leaning over to catch his breath. Michael was staring, eyes flitting wildly in every direction. Lilith was gone.

"I... don't know..."

The two men looked around, trying to find any clue of how Lilith had disappeared so quickly.

"Michael Westen, Samuel Axe, if you don't help me up in thirty seconds, so help me, I will kill you both with my bare hands!"

Michael and Sam exchanged a glance at the angry shriek before cautiously treading over to the edge. There hung Fi, rope wrapped snugly around her ankle. She raised her head to glare at both men.

"Pity for you I wore jeans today," she bit. "Help me _up_!"

Michael pulled back quickly, finding the other end of the rope and taking a strong hold of it.

"This is gunna hurt, Fi," Sam warned before taking a hold of the rope as well.

"Yeah, well, I'm in enough pain right now that I couldn't really care less!"

Michael and Sam exchanged another look before simultaneously heaving at the rope, slowly pulling Fiona back up the bridge. As soon as Fi was close enough, Michael let go of the rope and scrambled over to her, grabbing her arms to help her up. As soon as she was sitting on the bridge, Fiona looked around angrily.

"Where is she?" she asked venomously. Michael frowned.

"Lilith? She disappeared."

Fiona didn't seem phased at all by the fact Michael knew Lilith's name. Instead, she spat on the bridge with an expression of pure disgust.

"Bitch," she hissed. Michael raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sam who shrugged. He jerked his head in the direction of the car.

"We should go," he said. Michael nodded his agreement, holding out a hand to help Fiona up. She took it, pulling herself up. Michael frowned at her as he realized she was only using the leg that hadn't had the rope tied around it.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Fiona let go of his hand, brushing herself off but still only supporting herself with her right leg.

"I'm fine. I'll just be sore for a while, that's all."

Michael wasn't convinced but figured it would be best if he didn't push her right now. He turned away to follow Sam down the bridge only to hear a quiet _oof!_. He whirled around to see Fiona's left leg had collapsed when she'd tried to put weight on it. She was now sitting in a heap on the ground, looking extremely miffed. Michael quickly knelt down to take a closer look at her leg.

"I'm fine," Fiona protested but her voice was laced with pain. Michael ignored her, pulling up her jeans to take a look at her ankle. It was already swelling and an angry red.

Fiona growled. "That's not the reason I fell, Michael."

Michael looked up to frown at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes, her jaw set like stone as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I think my hip popped out of joint," she admitted.

"Great," Michael muttered. Quickly, he felt around on her hip through her jeans to make sure for himself. He winced when he felt the joint poking out in precisely the wrong direction. "Do you want Sam and I to help you to the car and take care of it when we get back or-"

"Do it now," Fiona bit, squeezing her eyes shut. The pain she'd been hiding earlier was slipping through the cracks as she bit down hard on her lower lip.

Michael nodded, turning to Sam. "Hold her back," he ordered. Sam nodded, scurrying to stand behind Fiona. He wrapped his arms under hers, bracing himself as Michael placed his hands on Fiona's thigh, readying himself to yank.

"Ready?" he asked. Fiona shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Do it," she whispered. Michael nodded, looking up to Sam.

"One... two... three!" Putting his entire weight into it, Michael yanked on Fiona's leg. Fiona cried out at the combined pull of Sam holding her back and her leg sliding back to it's proper position. As the initial pain passed, she let out a whimper, burying her face in Sam's arm.

"Gah," she hissed quietly. Sam patted her head awkwardly with his free arm, looking at Michael almost apologetically.

"We need to go," he reminded her. Fiona nodded, pushing herself away from Sam's arm. Both Sam and Michael offered her their hands to pull her up. She looked at both of them for a moment before taking Sam's with a solid grasp. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, throwing a glance at Michael as Fiona wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders so he could help her walk. Michael watched silently, not meeting Sam's gaze before looking away and purposefully walking back to the car.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	7. Chapter 6

Sam drove them to Maddy's house as it was the closest. Michael got out of the car wordlessly, walking straight to the door and leaving Sam to help Fiona. Maddy didn't look pleased when he walked through the door.

"Michael! I've been trying to call you for an hour now!"

Michael sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I don't know what happened to my phone, Ma, I'm sorry," he said wearily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted you to know that Virgil was leaving," Maddy told him with a huff. "But he left about ten minutes ago, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Why'd he leave?" Michael asked conversationally, moving past her and to the kitchen. He hadn't realized it before, but now that things were settling down, he was hungry. And since a chunk of his memory was missing, Michael couldn't be sure when he'd last eaten.

"Apparently his daughter's having a kid."

Michael stopped, looking over the fridge door to stare at Maddy. "Really?" he asked. Maddy shrugged.

"Apparently."

The door opened again, admitting in Sam helping Fiona walk in. Maddy turned around to stare at Fiona.

"What _happened_?"

Fiona could only grunt through the pain. Sam lead her over to the table, helping her sit down on one of the chairs. Fiona hissed as the pain let up. Sam looked up as Michael came to the table as well with a cup of iced tea and a plate of salad.

"I'd like to know that as well," he said. Michael glanced at him briefly before sitting down and taking a large gulp of the tea.

"Believe me, so would I," he grumbled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't remember," Michael told them. "Whatever happened, I got hit on the head pretty good. I remember... having a conversation with Fi," he said cautiously, intently examining the salad, "then waking up where you found me, Sam."

"Where you found him?" Maddy repeated, eyes flicking back and forth between Sam and Michael. "What's going on?"

Michael sighed heavily. "I was kidnapped, Ma."

"By _who_?" she demanded.

"A lady who calls herself Lilith."

"Calls herself?" Fi echoed. "You don't think that's her real name?"

Michael shrugged. "I highly doubt it. It's a Hebrew name. Lilith was supposed to be the female version of the devil. I think she chose the name because of that."

"That's just a _little_ creepy," Sam commented mildly. Michael smiled wryly.

"Exactly. Oh. And I met the masked attacker from the jungle. His name's Gerald."

"Gerald?" Fi said with a twisted face. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well, that makes sense," Sam said over her. "Mikey, Bly called about the jaguars. Apparently a bunch circuses around the globe have had their jaguars kidnapped. All of them have reputations for more wild animals."

"Wait, what do circus animals have to do with any of this?" Maddy interrupted

"Ma," Michael said warningly, giving her an exasperated look. She set her hands on her hips.

"Michael."

Michael rubbed his jaw, closing his eyes. "Fine. Remember when Virgil, Sam and I went looking out in the Boondocks for that woman and her kids? I was attacked by Gerald while Sam and Virgil were chased out by jaguars."

Maddy was silent for a moment, blinking at the trio. "Do you even realize how ridiculous that sounds, Michael?"

Michael pursed his lips. "Yeah, well, that happens in my life a lot." He turned back to Sam. "You were saying?"

"Uh..." Sam glanced back at Maddy briefly before answering. "The same bank account made generous donations to each of the circuses, so we had Barry do some digging and... well, that's how we found you. Any idea what this Lilith chick wants?"

Michael twitched ever so slightly. "No," he lied. "She likes to boast, though. Ah..." He looked up to Maddy as if deciding whether or not to say what he was about to. "Apparently... uh, Dad worked for her."

Madeline's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Michael winced visibly. With all the shocks she was maintaining in the past couple minutes, she was going to be dealing with a heart attack on top of the current lung cancer situation.

Sam and Fiona were watching Maddy warily as well. After a moment, Maddy realized they were all staring at her. She threw up an annoyed frown and sat down on a chair heavily.

"Continue," she ordered. Michael paused before doing so.

"The poison in that building where I..." Michael's eyes strayed to his mom again. "Uh. Where I killed Dad."

Madeline's jaw tightened. It was better than Michael had hoped for. She knew he'd killed Frank, but actually saying it was somehow different.

"Dad wasn't trying to kill me-"

_That_, on the other hand, was news to Maddy. Her head snapped up to stare. Michael swallowed and continued.

"Lilith was trying to kill Dad. I just... got in the way."

"So what does she want now?" Sam asked. "She disappointed to didn't succeed in killing you?"

"No, she seemed... apologetic about that, actually," Michael replied. "She said she was fascinated that someone would... kill their own father, so she looked up my career. Then she wanted to make sure I am really who the files say I am. Which is where Gerald and the jaguars come in."

Sam whistled lowly. Fiona smirked, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sounds like she's got a crush on you."

Michael met Fiona's eyes, disturbed by the fact that it seemed Fiona was actually accurate. Not that he would ever admit that...

He ran a hand down his face slowly. "I'm exhausted," he told them. "I'm going to head home. Ma, can I borrow your car?"

"Whoa, Mikey," Sam said quickly. "You are _not_ going back to the loft!"

Michael frowned. "And why not, Sam?"

"That's where Lilith's guys got you," Sam informed him. "She knows where you live."

Michael closed his eyes. Right. He'd forgotten that he had no idea how Lilith had gotten her hands on him. Figuratively. So far.

"All three of you should spend the night here," Maddy suggested. "Michael, you can use your old bedroom. Fiona can use Nate's. Sam, you'll have the guest room like usual. Fiona, do you need me to help you take a shower, dear?"

Fiona smiled at Madeline sweetly. "That'd be great, actually."

Michael stood up silently, taking his dishes to the sink as Maddy helped Fiona to her feet and to the shower. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Sam.

"You think Lilith'll try to get you back?"

Michael's lips thinned at the thought. "Yes," he answered solidly. Then he walked off to his old bedroom. It was past time to get some sleep.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	8. Chapter 7

The air was stifling hot, sweat hanging in the air accompanied by sticky, heavy breathing. The world seemed to have turned upside down but Michael wasn't sure that he minded entirely. Long manicured nails raked down his back and he could feel blood mixing in with the sweat. Thick, luscious lips pressed lightly on his chest, followed quickly by angry teeth nipping at the same spot. A groan passed unwittingly from his lips and dark eyes flashed up, sparkling wickedly at him. Down they flashed again, turning back to the task of pressing light kisses all over his body followed by angry nips.

He wanted to move, to respond. Whether he meant to have his way with her or to push her off him, he didn't know. All he knew is that it was pure torture to simply lay here as she attacked him with lips and teeth.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	9. Chapter 8

"Mike! Mike, dammit, wake up! You're scaring the hell outta me!"

With a jerk, Michael's eyes flew wide. He scrambled wildly for a moment and Sam pushed him back down, strong hands on both shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, Mike, it's me. Calm down."

Michael's eyes fell on Sam, still wide with shock but recognition shining through them. "Sam," he whispered hoarsely. Sam patted a shoulder, smiling. Michael winced at the contact, suddenly remembering his still-healing wound there. Sam's smile faltered and he pulled back, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oo. Sorry 'bout that, Mikey."

Michael grunted in reply, pulling himself up to a sitting position. He ran a hand down his face, realizing he was drenched in sweat. Twisting his face in disgust, he wiped the sweat off his hand on the mattress.

"You okay, Mike?" Sam asked as Michael glanced around. The sheets had been pushed off one side of the bed and the room stunk of sweat.

"How long've I been asleep?" he asked, frowning.

"Not that long," Sam answered, worried eyes still fixed on his friend. "An hour and a half, maybe?"

Damn. He must've fallen asleep fast.

Sam was silent for a moment, biting his lip like he was debating what to say. "Mike, uh... You were freaking out there a bit. Thrashing around. Moaning." He paused as Michael looked up to meet his eyes. "Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Michael winced, looking away as the memory of the dream resurfaced. Those nips and kisses had felt so real...

"Something like that," he muttered. Sam was quiet again.

"You wanna talk about it?"

...Her nails digging into his skin, blood spilling out at her touch...

"No."

Michael could feel Sam continue to watch him, the awkward feeling more stifling than the stench of sweat filling the room. After a moment, Sam nodded shortly, standing up.

"Okay. Uhm. Night."

With that, he left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Michael stared at the closed door, a sudden rush of goose bumps running up his spine. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to go back to sleep now. But, like everything else pertaining to that devil of a woman, he didn't know whether it was because he didn't want to experience that dream any longer or because he was afraid the dream wouldn't return.

With a sigh, Michael pulled himself off the bed and walking over to stand under the ceiling fan. He pulled the chain, turning it on. Immediately the room cooled down, the air no longer feeling quite so disgustingly stagnant. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Michael turned back to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He glanced around the room, lost in thought.

He hated this room. He'd always hated it. You'd think a person would be able to hide from the world at least in their own room, but Michael never had been able to. Even the times he had managed to hide from his father in here, it was always too crowded, too small. Even when he and Nate had shared a room, it had been too crowded for two boys full of energy. Then Frank had decided to build a wall in the middle of their room, making it even worse.

Now, as a grown man, Michael felt like he was suffocating. The size of the room combined with the sweat hanging in the air and the memory of Lilith on top of him, pushing down on him hard was driving him crazy. The ceiling fan wasn't doing enough to lift the stifling feel. Cursing softly under his breath, he stood up again, walking over to the window. Maybe the night air would be enough. Thrusting the window open, he stuck his head out, breathing in the fresh air. It wasn't as cool as he would like, but it was Miami. At least it was fresh enough.

After taking several deep breaths, Michael pulled his head back inside, going back to the bed again. Now that he'd calmed down, he was starting to remember how tired he'd been before the dream. Yawning, he stretched, pulling the sheets back up on top of him and settling down. He closed his eyes, not really caring if Lilith decided to haunt his sleep again. He was just too tired.

XxXxX

Though Michael wouldn't remember or even care, his sleep for the rest of the night stayed blissfully dreamless. The covers stayed on the bed and he remained deep in sleep and peaceful. However, the rest of the room did not.

If Michael had not opened the window, perhaps he would've woken sooner. If he had not felt the need for fresh air, perhaps he would've been able to prevent what followed in the dark hours of that early next morning.

Instead, Michael woke to several pairs of strong arms holding him down and a hand on his mouth, a tiny curved dagger pressed hard against his neck.

"Make a sound and I'll slit your throat."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	10. Chapter 9

Michael's thoughts whirled wildly, trying to catch up with reality and wake up at the same time. He flicked his eyes around, assessing the situation. There were three people crowding up the tiny room: one holding the dagger, one holding him down and one stationed by the door. Michael had a serious disadvantage but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. If he could get the dagger away from his throat, he might be able to make enough noise to wake up the others in the house. He could even use the size of the room to his advantage. All he had to do was just get the dagger away from his neck...

"Stand up," the man with the dagger ordered, backing off slightly to allow Michael to move. Michael hid a smirk. That was enough. Slowly, cautiously, Michael began to sit up before bursting into movement. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the dagger and twisted hard, wrenching the dagger out of the man's grasp. Immediately, the other two attacked. Michael shoved the first man back against the wall, which made a satisfyingly loud crash. Someone had to have heard that.

Michael quickly turned his attention to the other two men who were advancing on him, taking the time to assess them further. All three men were dressed in black, rather like... Michael frowned, glancing back to the man on the ground. His mask had slipped a little, revealing his face. It was Gerald. Which meant that Lilith was behind this.

Dammit.

He could deal with that later. Right now, Michael had a bigger problem. The two men advancing on him had somehow procured machine pistols and they were pointed directly at him. While using these would surely waken everyone in the house, it wouldn't matter. And especially at this close of range... There would be no way that they could miss.

XxXxX

_Thud._

Fiona groaned. What the hell was that? Groggily, she shifted to glare at the offending noise that had woken her up only to hiss when her hip reminded her of it's condition. She slowed, taking care to not move her leg too much as she turned to figure out what had woken her. All she saw was a wall. Frowning, she glanced around. Where was she again? Oh, yes. Nate's old room. It was a bit odd to think of it that way, that she was sleeping in the bed Michael's brother had slept in for years. Michael. He was in the room next to her, the room... The room that thud had come from.

She turned back to frown at the wall. That hadn't exactly been a quiet thud. Not the kind that would come from, say, falling out of bed for some reason. She strained to listen for more movement. Instead, she heard voices.

There was someone in there with Michael. Male. Maybe more than one person. Not Sam, no, Fiona didn't recognize the voice. And they didn't sound exactly friendly.

Dammit, what was going on? Growling angrily, Fiona pulled herself off the bed, her face twisting as pain shot up her leg. She toppled when she tried to put weight on it, grabbing for the bed post to keep herself vertical. Slowly, swearing profusely under her breath, Fiona made her way to the door and around to Michael's room.

XxXxX

"We were given strict orders to bring you back alive," one of the advancing men said quietly. "But Lilith said nothing about how alive you should be."

"I'm sure she'd rather have me more alive than dead," Michael pointed out. A string of multi-lingual curses ran through his head when he heard Gerald behind him groan and stir. In just a moment he was going to be surrounded and completely screwed.

"Well. She's not here to tell us, is she?"

"I'm sure you don't want to guess wrong and take the punishment for it, do you?" Michael tried, glancing back at Gerald.

"Lilith's punishments are actually... quite enjoyable."

Aw hell. Seriously? That woman was really a psycho, wasn't she? Michael glanced at all three men, wondering just how many others Lilith had wrapped around her finger. Was Michael to be the latest edition?

"Michael?"

Michael looked up with a start, staring at the now open doorway. Leaning against the frame was Fiona, taking in the scene before her, realizing how much in trouble both she and Michael were suddenly in. One of the men with a machine pistol whipped around, not hesitating to let out several rounds.

"_No!_" Michael bellowed, jumping towards her instinctively. However, it seemed Gerald was conscious now. Strong arms wrapped around Michael, yanking him away from Fiona as she folded to the ground. Michael struggled desperately, eyes locked on Fiona's figure in a crumpled heap on the ground, praying for any sign of life.

"_Fio-!_" An elbow jammed into his throat and Michael chocked, the cry silenced. Something connected with his head and he suddenly stopped struggling, falling fast into darkness.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	11. Chapter 10

"Sam,you got eyes on Fi?"

_"I don't see her, Mikey. I'm calling it in."_

Where was she? To have gotten this far and lose her now... I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

I hurried up to the water line, eyes searching the dark surface. Where was she? Why hadn't she surfaced? My heart was pounding hard, threatening to burst through my chest.

"Fi!" I called, though I knew there was no way she'd be able to hear me under the water. Where the hell was she?

There! Movement! The relief was fleeting. Her face was still in the water as she floated lifelessly in the water.

Oh no. My heart jumped painfully to my throat. No. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be losing her, not here, not now. No, no, no. Panic jolted through my veins as I threw the gun aside, bolting into the water.

_"Fi!"_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	12. Chapter 11

Sam woke with a start, looking around the guestroom wildly. He could've sworn he'd just heard gunshots.

"_No!_"

Okay, yes, he had heard gunshots. Not bothering to throw on anything on top his boxers, Sam snatched his handgun and bolted out the guestroom, heading straight for Michael's room. As soon as he turned down the hall, an unwelcome sight greeted him. It was Fiona, crumpled in a heap on the ground in front of Michael's room. Quickly, Sam slid over to the room just in time to see a dark figure diving out the open window. Sam hurried to follow, letting out a couple shots at the intruders. He was unwilling to follow them, though. He needed to check on Fiona.

Tossing his handgun aside, Sam dropped to his knees beside Fiona, rolling her over. Fiona would kill him if she woke up to see him only in boxers, but right now Sam figured making sure she was alive was more important that modesty. In fact, looking at the condition she was in, they would be lucky if she made it through the night.

There was blood everywhere. Her shirt was completely soaked and it was only getting worse. Sam reached out to check her pulse. It was still there, but who knew for how much longer. He needed supplies and he needed help. Fast. Hauling himself to his feet, Sam rushed to Maddy's room. How the hell she was still asleep, he had no idea, but she needed to wake up _now_. He burst through her bedroom door, scurrying to her side and shaking.

"Maddy! Maddy, wake up! Fi's hurt, I need your help!"

Annoyedly, Maddy groaned, eyes fluttering open to squint angrily at Sam. She reached up to pull something out of her ear.

"What the hell is it, Sam?" she asked irritably while pulling something out of her other ear. Sam frowned at her.

"What is _that_?"

"Earplugs," Maddy answered. "I need silence to sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing. "Look, some guys came in and took Mike and shot Fi. I need your help otherwise Fi isn't going to make it through the night."

Wide-eyed at the rush of information, Maddy stared at Sam for a brief moment before nodding, business-like. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

XxXxX

Michael woke slowly, unwilling to face the conscious world. At first, he wasn't quite sure why until he registered the cool touch of metal and the smell of musty air. His heart seemed to twist, shrivel and swell all at the same time, rising high into his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his cheek against the cold metal.

Fiona.

He had no idea if she was dead or alive, but if he was honest with himself, he knew that it would take an utter miracle for someone to survive that.

How many close calls had she had in the past few days? Way too many. He'd almost killed her himself. She'd been attacked by one of Lilith's jaguars. She'd fallen off the bridge just yesterday. It seemed as if Death was knocking on her door and somehow, _somehow_ she'd been avoiding him. But Death finally had caught up.

"Michael! I've missed you."

Michael's eyes snapped open, his vision clouding with an enraged red. Lilith. All this was her fault. Everything. And Michael wanted nothing more at this moment than to strangle her with his bare hands. He blinked slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Plastering a smile on his lips, he turned his head to look at her.

"For the whole twelve hours that I've been gone?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Lilith smirked.

"It's been nine hours, actually."

Michael had to bite down a slightly crazed laugh. Insane. Psychotic. Deranged. Mad. Crazy. Loony. Nuts. How many others words in the English language could he come up with to describe this woman?

Michael glanced around, observing his surroundings. Unlike he would have expected, he was not in the same room he had been before. This was a very bare, dark room with only Lilith, himself and the metal table he was quite literally chained to.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Michael," Lilith continued, looking down to observe her nails closely. Michael glanced at them too, realizing with horror that she had added red to the tips of them. Red, like the blood those nails had caused in his dream...

Lilith looked away from her nails to leer at Michael. "I can't say I'm surprised, though. I'm just... really disappointed."

Michael looked up to meet her eyes. There was a gleam in them and an edge to her voice that was sending Michael's instincts into warning mode. He gave the chains another glance. What else was Lilith capable of other than seduction?

As if in answer to his unspoken question, Lilith turned from him, walking over to the door and placing her hand over the light switch. She turned her smirk back to Michael.

"_Very _disappointed," she said slowly. With a flick of her wrist, she hit the light switch. Michael heard the crackling of electricity a mere milisecond before the pain hit, searing through his body. Michael bit his lip against a scream, arching his back off the metal table. Every inch of him that touched metal was being bombarded by white hot pain.

Suddenly, the pain left. Michael let himself fall back down to the table, breathing hard.

"If you hadn't disappointed me so soon after we met, your punishment might've been a little more enjoyable for you," Lilith was purring. "But it seems you need a more encouragement than most. I should have expected this, really, but I hadn't. However, it is how it is. And we must move forward from there."

Though his eyes were shut tightly against the still pulsing pain, Michael heard the faint click of Lilith flicking the light switch again. The pain soared through his body once more and he arched his back again, chomping hard down onto his tongue to refuse the scream passage. Soon, however, he could hold it back no longer. A rough cry shoved past his lips, filling the room as the electricity coursed through his body.

Absent from Michael's thoughts, Lilith continued to stand by the door, watching Michael writhe against the pain. It was so interesting to watch a grown man with so many accomplishments and skills under his belt be forced down into the skin of a mere human being again. It was simply proof that no one was untouchable.

It wasn't long, however, before Lilith became disinterested in the show. Michael was losing energy quickly and soon stopped struggling, slumping on the table, the only movement being forced by the electricity still coursing through him. Lilith turned to turn off the switch, opening the door and stepping out to acknowledge Gerald standing by.

"Make sure he's alive," she ordered.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: This isn't as edited as I would like it to be. Also, there will be this update and tomorrow's update and then updates will be scattered and irregular. I just unexpectedly lost my job so all my time will be devoted to desperately finding a new one. Your prayers, wishes and hopes would be greatly appreciated._

Fiona was grumpy. The pain in her chest had quieted down to a dull roar thanks to Maddy and Sam's quick thinking. Her leg and hip were still searing, but mostly, Fiona was just grumpy. The pain wasn't helping, of course, but Sam had forced her to stay still, sitting here on Maddy's couch. Sam had tried her to stay laying down, but Fiona had at least won in the battle to sit up. Still. All she was allowed to do was sit here. Maddy had offered her a couple books, but none of them held her interest. She'd tried watching some television, but the soap operas only succeeded in pissing her off.

So here she sat, arms folded stubbornly across her chest despite the fact the added pressure made the pain worse. Maddy had some appointment at the hospital for her cancer so she was gone and Sam was currently in the kitchen making himself and Fiona some lunch. Which Fiona would have to eat here, on the couch, not being able to move.

"We should be rescuing Michael, not sitting here doing nothing," Fiona called angrily.

"It's your choice to do nothing, Fi," Sam called back. "And you're in no condition to go on a rescue mission. _And_," he added quickly as he walked over with sandwiches, "I'm not leaving you here alone and vulnerable."

"_Vulnerable_?" Fiona echoed incredulously, leaning forward. She hissed at the pressure, leaning back against the couch quickly. Sam pursed his lips, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She caught the expression and growled. "Shut up."

Sam shook his head, looking down to his sandwich and taking a large bite. Fiona glared at him for a moment longer before turning to her own sandwich, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Is there mayo on this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Sam answered, not looking up from his own sandwich. Fiona dropped the sandwich in disgust.

"I don't like mayo."

Sam looked up with a heavy sigh. "Do you want me to make you another one without mayo?"

"Yes," Fi said without the slightest bit of gratitude in her voice. Muttering under his breath, Sam set his plate down and took Fiona's, walking back to the kitchen. Fiona folded her arms back over her chest, wincing slightly at the pressure, and stared angrily out the window.

While she stared, a white van came to a halt in the middle of the street right outside Maddy's house. Frowning in interest, Fiona leaned forward slowly, trying to peer through the blinds. The back door of the van opened and, to Fiona's great surprise, a body was thrown out the back and onto the street. Having dumped it's load, the doors closed and the van speeded away.

Silently, Fiona glanced over in the direction of the kitchen to make sure Sam couldn't see her edging closer to the window. She needed a better look at that body. Were they alive? And why would someone dump a body here?

When she recognized the body, her heart skipped a beat. Without thinking, Fiona ran for the door, limping as fast as she could manage to the street.

XxXxX

Sam couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Fiona darting out the front door. "Fi! Fiona Glenanne, damn you! Do you really have that much of a death wish? What the hell are you thinking, you crazy woman?"

He dropped the second sandwich he was making for her and sprinted after her, all the while bellowing various curses in her direction. He stopped yelling, however, when he saw her drop to her knees by a body in the middle of the street.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he skidded to a stop. Fiona didn't answer. She didn't have to.

Swearing softly, Sam dropped to his knees as well, pushing Michael on to his back so Sam could check his pulse. The seconds ticked by slowly before Sam was able to feel a faint beat.

"He's alive," he informed Fiona. "Help me..." He trailed off, looking up at her. She was in no condition to help him carry Michael back inside. "Do you need help back in?" he asked, making an effort to keep his voice gentle. Fiona shook her head, eyes fixed on Michael's eerily pale face. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and began her uneven trudge back to the house. Sam continued to watch her progress for a moment before turning back to Michael and hauling him up. He'd make sure Michael wasn't in any immediate danger, clean him up and wait for him to wake.

All three of them needed a break, Sam realized. The stress of the past few days was taking a large toll on all of them and fogging their judgement and their instincts. But somehow Sam doubted that break was going to come any time soon.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	14. Chapter 13

Torture.

It's an extremely ineffective way to get information. If the person who's being tortured has any sense at all, they'll just say whatever they need to to get the torture to stop. I've gotten out of a few tights spots myself by lying while being tortured.

On the other hands, if the torturer isn't looking for any information, if they simply are torturing you for the pure intent of wanting you to hurt... Well. Torture is generally more effective then.

While of course it's painful during the actual act of torturing, depending on the method used, the effects of torture can last long afterwards. You may have lasting scars for the whole world can see. You may have some brain damage or some other internal organ damage. Whatever the case, you can be sure that you're going to be completely exhausted for days, if not weeks, afterwards.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	15. Chapter 14

Michael walked out from the bathroom with a yawn, drying his hair with a towel. He halted suddenly when he saw someone walking over to the kitchen. The someone turned around at the sound of Michael's yawn and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, bro."

Michael pursed his lips before walking over to his clothes drawers to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Nate," he said in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "You serious, Mike? Is it ever a simple 'how are you' with you?"

Michael gave Nate a glare as he yanked on his jeans. "Fine. How are you?"

Nate shrugged. "Better now that I'm out of the house. You know Sam's still mad at you?"

"For what?" Michael asked as he pulled on his shirt, walking over to the fridge. Nate laughed.

"For what," he echoed. "Jeez, Mike, I don't know. Maybe the fact you came back to the loft even though this creepy chick who electrocuted you knows where it is? Well, and there's the whole fact that you were electrocuted!"

"I'm fine, Nate," Michael insisted calmly as he opened a yogurt and started eating. Nate didn't look convinced.

"Yeah. Right. That's what you always say."

Michael looked up to glare at his brother and Nate raised up his hands defensively. "Whatever, bro."

"How's Ma?" Michael asked, going back to his yogurt. Nate shrugged again.

"I think she's getting a bit scared. Like it's actually starting to hit that she's having surgery tomorrow." Nate watched Michael eat his yogurt. Michael tried hard to ignore the eyes boring a hole into the top of his head, but he knew Nate was waiting. Waiting for a question that Michael really wanted to ask, but didn't want Nate to know he wanted to ask. Of course, it seemed Nate already knew...

"And Fi?" Michael said quietly, staring deep into the yogurt.

"Better," Nate replied, toning his voice down a notch. "She's still limping, but she doesn't look like she's going to puke every time she puts pressure on her leg."

"She's going to be limping for the rest of her life if she doesn't stop walking on it," Michael pointed out angrily.

"Yeah, well, you try telling her to stop," Nate said. Michael growled slightly in a spoonful of yogurt. Nate was right, of course. There was no way Fiona would ever listen.

"What about the chest wounds?"

"Healing."

Silence fell between the brothers again. Michael finished the cup of yogurt and went to the fridge for another one, Nate watching him closely the entire time.

"Wow. What is it with you and yogurt?" Nate asked suddenly. Michael looked up, surprised by the question.

"What?"

Nate gestured at the yogurt. "Do you eat anything else? I mean, you were never really into yogurt as a kid."

Michael frowned, seeming annoyed. "It's healthy, Nate. You should try eating healthy sometime."

"Hey! I eat plenty healthy!" Nate argued, offended. "Why not eat a salad if you're wanting to be healthy?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "I don't see why it matters, but yogurt's also cheap and easy. It's simply more convenient, Nate. And it tastes good on top of that."

"Hm." Nate didn't look sold on the idea. "Has a weird texture in my opinion."

Michael opened his mouth to tell Nate off but Nate raised his hands in defense quickly. "Whatever, bro, each to his own, right?"

Michael glared at Nate momentarily before once again returning to his yogurt. "Why are you over here, Nate? We're not going to go back to Ma's and find her missing again, are we?"

"Sam and Fiona are still over there with her," Nate pointed out. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you at all since I got in town for Ma's surgery. And Sam said he's barely heard from you since you came back to the loft."

Michael didn't speak, silently taking a bite of yogurt. He knew Sam had a right to be angry. Fiona did, too. Hell, everyone did. But Michael hadn't been able to handle all the attention and people staying at Madeline's house. Besides, he had pointed out, Lilith obviously knew where Madeline lived as well, so it didn't really matter if he was at the loft or Madeline's. Of course, then Sam had gone on to point out that he'd have more back-up at Madeline's, but Michael wasn't going to argue any further. He'd simply left.

"Like I said, Nate," Michael said softly. "I'm fine."

"You know what, Mike?" Nate replied stubbornly. "I don't think you are."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you all for your well wishes and prayers! I have a job again! I still won't be able to update as often as I'd like, but the fact I'll be earning money is what matters, right? :)_

Michael hated hospitals. The creamy walls, the wide hallways, all the nurses and doctors dressed in white. Every time he'd ever been in one, he'd hated every second of it. He hated not being able to move, to get a job done. He hated visiting someone confined to a bed, the awkward feeling of superiority that he always got because he could move and the other person couldn't. Most of all, though, he hated how no matter what the reason you were in the hospital was, you had to wait much longer than you would like for results.

He and Nate were sitting silently on a bench together. Madeline was currently undergoing her surgery and the tension between the two brothers was so thick, a butter knife wouldn't have been strong enough to cut through. Part of Michael wanted to look down at his watch to see how long they'd been waiting, but he was afraid that barely any time would have actually passed.

"How do you think she's doing?" Nate asked quietly. Michael looked over to him. Nate's eyes were fixed solidly on the doors Madeline and the doctors had disappeared through.

"She's probably fine," Michael answered, forcing his voice to stay steady. "She did say it wasn't half as bad as it could've been."

"Yeah, but _she_ told us that," Nate pointed out, ripping his eyes away from the doors to meet Michael's gaze. "How do you know she wasn't lying to make us feel better?"

Michael frowned. "Why would she do that, Nate? She knows us. She knows we can take it. Besides, she's always made up diseases in the past."

"Not recently," Nate argued. "And maybe she realized the real deal is a lot different." Nate turned away, resuming his one way staring contest with the doors. Michael watched him for a moment, hoping beyond all hope that Nate was wrong.

"Mike!"

Michael and Nate both turned to see Sam jogging up to them. "Hey," he greeted. "Fi's resting at the house," he said quickly as Michael looked up in alarm. "How's Maddy doing?"

"We don't really know," Michael replied glumly. Sam sat down beside Michael, patting him on the shoulder.

"How about you two?"

"I'm fine," Nate replied as Michael shrugged. Sam frowned at Michael, his hand still on his shoulder.

"It's about noon, Mike. How 'bout you get us all some lunch?"

Michael's lips thinned. "I'd rather stay here, Sam."

"You're tense as a rock," Sam argued. "I know how much you hate hospitals. Get out of here for a few minutes. There's a Mickey D's just across the street, so it shouldn't take you too long." Sam gave Michael a soft push. "Go. We'll call if they give us any news, okay?"

Michael sighed heavily, getting to his feet. "Fine. Call the _moment_ you get any news."

"Course," Sam said, smiling.

Michael walked to the McDonald's lost in thought. Too much was happening right now. Not only was his mom in surgery for lung cancer, but he was still recovering from the electrocution that Lilith had served him. There was Lilith herself to think about and now that he was out of her clutches, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to think about her or not. There was Fiona and everything along with that: the rant she'd given him the other night, her near misses with death. And before picking up Maddy to take her to the hospital, Nate had confided in Michael something else to dwell on: apparently Ruby... or Ruth, whatever her name was, was pregnant.

Meaning Michael was going to be an uncle. Luckily, Nate and Ruby/Ruth lived in Vegas and not anywhere near Miami. Michael wasn't sure if he could handle having to worry about a kid getting mixed up in any of the stuff he had to deal with here. True, Ruby/Ruth had been kidnapped by Frank, but that had been a special circumstance. Michael could only pray another one of those special circumstances would not happen.

After ordering a few burgers and fries for himself, Nate and Sam, Michael made his way to hurry back to the hospital. Maybe he could convince Nate to move somewhere farther. Or maybe somewhere more rural, somewhere safer. Nate wasn't allowed to complain about no casinos: if he was going to have a kid, he was going to have to cut off all gambling.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Michael wasn't as aware of his surroundings as he would've liked. Too late, he heard fast footsteps behind him. Quickly, he turned to fend off the enemy but in vain. A gloved fist hit him square in the temple and Michael immediately blacked out.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	17. Chapter 16

When Gerald Longnecker was eighteen years old he had big plans for his future just like anyone else his age. Gerald was determined to get a good education and a degree that gave him the title of "doctor". Gerald was going to be a biologist. A micro biologist, to be specific. Gerald was going to work on curing diseases. He'd wear a white lab coat and use lab rats. He'd be surrounded by microscopes and test tubes. Gerald knew exactly where his life was going.

That is, until he met _her_.

But he wasn't going to give in to her easily. He fought. He had his life planned out! He wasn't going to let this young girl waltz in and ruin his plans!

Later, she told him that's why he continued to be her favorite. He was the only one who had fought so hard. The others hadn't really wanted to fight. They'd wanted this, this fate of servitude.

So when she found another one and Gerald could recognize the true desire to be free from her clutches, Gerald wasn't quite sure what to do. Could he let someone else take his place as favorite after so many years? Could he disobey a direct order from her?

Or would this man remind Gerald of why he'd fought her in the first place?

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	18. Chapter 17

Michael woke up to find his head was pounding and that he was... _not_ chained down or handcuffed. The only restraints on him was a rope tying his wrists together. He was sitting down on a leather seat. Slowly, Michael opened his eyes and looked around.

He almost laughed. He was in a rather posh limousine. With him were a couple of Lilith's lackeys, including Gerald. All of them were dressed the same way they always were: rather ninja-like. Michael wondered mildly if Lilith allowed them to dress any other way. It was the middle of the day in the summer. In Miami. Those costumes had to get disgusting.

"Hey, guys," Michael said nonchalantly. Gerald was the only one who gave him any sort of acknowledgement. His eyes simply flicked up to Michael before resuming their stare into space.

"So. Am I to join your ranks? Am I the new recruit or something?" Michael asked. He knew he wasn't going to get any sort of straight answer out of them, but maybe he could decern something from their reactions.

Gerald's eyes flicked up again, this time catching Michael's and settling there. Michael plastered a smile on his lips and raised his hands to give Gerald a wiggle of his fingers.

"Hey. I'm glad we've gotten over our differences and you're no longer trying to kill me."

Gerald snorted quietly. "I believe she explained to you that I was never actually trying to kill you."

"Right, right," Michael replied. "She was just testing me. Which would be why you ran off at every last moment, right? What I want to know is why she was testing me. Why does she care? I mean, are you to tell me that each one of you went through this, too?" Michael paused, squinting at Gerald who quickly looked away, staring into that beloved patch of space.

"How old are you, Gerald? You seem about my age. Early forties?"

"Something like that," Gerald mumbled, not breaking his gaze.

"And how long have you been working for Lilith? Probably longer than any of these guys," Michael guessed, gesturing to the other men. "That's why you're her favorite. That's why she introduced me to you. That's why she used you to test me. Right?"

"I am her favorite, yes," Gerald replied, his tone seething as he looked up to meet Michael's eyes again. Michael held them solidly.

"And how long have you been working for her?" he repeated, voice low and steady.

"Why do you care?" Gerald asked, matching Michael's tone. Michael flashed a grin, immediately relaxing.

"Just curious," he replied casually. Gerald squinted his eyes at Michael suspiciously before pulling back ever so slightly.

"I've lost count of the years," he said finally. Michael raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised, and whistled quietly.

"That's a long time," he muttered.

The limo pulled to a stop right then and Lilith's men quickly and orderly hopped out. Gerald filed out last, holding the door open for Michael. Awkwardly, as his hands were tied, Michael pulled himself out the door, taking in his surroundings with curiosity. They were at the same mansion Sam and Fiona had rescued him from. Interesting that Lilith didn't move after that. Gerald gave him a slight push forward and Michael stumbled, quickly moving the direction of the mansion to keep himself from falling.

To Michael's continual surprise, he was led into the mansion simply with Gerald as a guard and the rope around his wrists. As soon as they were inside, the rest of Lilith's men broke off into their own directions, letting Gerald be the sole person to escort Michael. Instead of leading him to a room in the mansion, Gerald led Michael to what seemed to be a courtyard in the middle of the building, open to the bright Miami sun and heat. Michael glanced around in interest.

He seemed to have stepped into a story book. The courtyard was surrounded by thick towering marble pillars and beautiful greenery. The grassy ground was littered with gold and jewels and all sorts of treasure... and jaguars. A lot of them. Michael counted at least twenty. In the midst of all this, sprawled out easily on chaise lounge, was Lilith. She had changed her outfit, Michael noticed right away. Still tight black leather, but even more revealing. Her feet were bare as well as most of her legs due to the extremely tight and short mini skirt. Her stomach was bare also, a simple stretch of leather covering only her breasts, though not very well. Michael couldn't help but stare, vaguely wondering how she kept her skin so pale under the fierce Miami sun.

Something between a sneer and a smirk grew on Lilith's lips. "Good afternoon, Michael," she purred. Michael shook himself out of the trance and met her eyes, glaring.

"You happened to take me from something rather important," he told her angrily.

"Your mother's surgery," Lilith agreed with a nod. "Very stressing time for you. I apologize for that."

Michael raised an eyebrow but was stopped from replying by the familiar jingle of his phone. He glanced at his pocket before looking to Lilith. She shrugged.

"You may answer it."

Michael looked pointedly down to the rope around his wrists. Lilith laughed, smoothly pulling herself off the chaise lounge and walking over. Slowly and deliberately, she untied the rope, fixing her eyes on Michael's. Michael found he was quite glad that his hands were covering a particular part of his body. As soon as the rope was untied, Michael took a couple quick steps back, shoving his hand into his pocket and checking the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Sam."

_"Jeez, Mikey!"_ Sam exclaimed. _"I've been trying to call you for the last half hour!"_

Michael frowned, glancing at Lilith who mouthed "blocker in the car". "Sorry, Sam. I, uh, got jumped by some of Lilith's guys."

_"What? Mike! Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. I'm with Lilith again, though."

_"Wait, how-"_

"For some reason she's being more hospitible this time," Michael said quickly.

_"I don't like the sound of that. I'm on my way, Mike."_

"No," Michael interrupted quickly. "No, you stay with Ma and Fi. I can handle this."

_"Mike..."_

"Trust me, Sam. I'll be fine." Michael paused. "Is... Is the surgery done?"

_"Yeah, it went fine according to her doctor. Said she shouldn't have anymore problems."_

"And Ma? How's she feeling?"

_"She's still asleep right now,"_ Sam answered._ "You think Lilith'll let me call you again? I could call when she wakes up."_

"Worth a try." Michael glanced at Lilith again, noting her arms were crossed and she was staring at him with annoyance. "Uh, I should go. Lilith is starting to look impatient."

_"Don't want to get her angry,"_ Sam agreed. _"I'll call you later."_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	19. Chapter 18

Fiona looked up in relief as Sam let himself through Madeline's front door. He seemed worn and tired and when he noticed Fiona sitting on the couch, he looked even less pleased.

"You really should stop walking around, Fi," he said wearily.

"I wasn't going to just stay in bed," Fiona argued. "And it doesn't hurt as much."

Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Fiona's mouth twisted.

"Sort of."

"You could use the wheelchair Maddy has," Sam suggested. Fiona simply glared. They'd already had this argument. A couple times. Sam pursed his lips at her expression, before batting a hand in her direction and walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"How is Maddy, by the way?" Fiona called. "And grab a beer for me, too, will you?"

"She's fine. The doctors seemed optimistic that she shouldn't have any more problems," Sam informed her, walking back over and handing her a beer. Fiona took it gratefully, popped it open and took a large swig.

"Michael and Nate still at the hospital?" she asked as Sam sat down beside her. He sighed heavily.

"Nate is."

Fiona glanced over at him. "And Michael?"

Sam paused, watching Fiona for a moment before answering. "He's, ah... back with Lilith."

Fiona straightened in surprise and anger; her immediate response. But as she stared at him, appalled, she felt a wave of goose bumps rush up her spine.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice dangerously steady. Sam winced.

"He went out to get us some lunch and was jumped by her guys. I was trying to call him for about a half an hour before I got through. Lilith, apparently, is being more curteous this time."

"Remembering the outfit she was wearing when we rescued him, I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Fiona pointed out. Sam frowned for a second.

"I don't like it either way," he said. "But I told Mike I'd call him again later. If he doesn't pick up next time, I'm storming the castle."

"I'm coming with you," Fiona said automatically, sitting up. She hissed as pressure moved onto her leg and sank back down quickly. Sam watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he said slowly. "You're not."

XxXxX

Michael was acutely aware of Lilith's eyes fixed on him as he hung up on Sam and slipped the phone back in his pocket. Slowly, almost with a tint of fear, he turned to face her. She had a slight smile on her face now and Michael suddenly had the urge to run screaming from the room. But, by looking at the ridiculous amount of jaguars lounging about, Michael figured that probably wouldn't be the best course of action.

In a insanely fluid movement, Lilith turned her back to Michael and waltzed back to her seat. To Michael's horror, he found he was staring. Lilith noticed, the smirk resting on her lips widening ever so slightly. She placed a hand on the open space beside her.

"You should relax, Michael," she said gently, a low purr in her voice. Michael's jaw tightened. He wasn't going to let her tug him around like this. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Lilith's smirk dropped minimally and she raised an eyebrow. "Look around you, Michael. I've trained my pets well." A smile flashed across her face. "Not just the jaguars. Do you really want to upset me?"

Michael bit his tongue before replying. "I've heard your punishments are quite-"

"That's for those who've already proven their loyalty," Lilith snapped, cutting him off. "Your last punishment wasn't enjoyable, was it?"

Michael stared at her for a moment before cocking his head to the side, his neck cracking. He was still sore from the electrocution session. And his shoulder was still trying to heal. Plus he was exhausted, with a lot on his mind. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't at the top of his game. And even if he was... He doubted he could get himself out of here.

Slowly, Michael walked forward and sat on the chaise lounge, sitting as far away from Lilith as he could. Lilith grinned and gestured to the riches surrounding her. Michael glanced as she gestured, realizing it was more than just gold and precious jewels: there was fruit, eclairs, even a chocolate fountain. Lilith picked up a strawberry and held it under the fountain.

"I've always loved chocolate fountains," she told him as she brought the strawberry to her mouth and bit into it slowly, her eyes fixed on Michael the entire time. Michael resisted the urge to gulp, but Lilith seemed to be able to tell she was getting to him. Something flashed brilliantly in her eyes as she swallowed the strawberry and reached for another one. After holding it under the fountain briefly she pushed it toward Michael's lips. Michael stared at her stubbornly as the chocolate covered strawberry rested on his lower lip. Lilith sighed heavily, glancing down to a jaguar by their feet.

"He's onery, isn't he, love?" she whispered to the jaguar. "What do you think of that?"

The jaguar growled lowly and Michael could've sworn it was glaring at him daringly. Michael tried quickly to think of something else, opening his mouth to bite down on the strawberry. Lilith beamed, leaning in close enough that when she spoke, Michael could feel her hot breath washing over his face.

"That's more like it."

XxXxX

He'd had sex with enemies before. It came with the job. Of course, he didn't have a job anymore. The only woman he'd had sex with for years now was Fiona. He could never deny that sex with her was amazing, fantastic, wonderful, but this... This was different. Darker. More dangerous. ...He liked it. And so he sank deep into a foreboding bliss quite willingly, ignoring the quiet protesting screams of his heart.

_A/N: For those of you who don't already know, classes have officially started for me. Therefore... well, in case you haven't already noticed, updates will be even more spread out. I apologize for this and hope you will continue reading!_

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	20. Chapter 19

"So. Did you hear?"

"About the new recruit?"

"Yeah."

"I heard."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing we can do."

"Oh, come on. How many of us are there? There's only one of her."

"Don't talk like that."

"How long have you been in her service?"

"Longer than you."

"Exactly! Longer than everyone here. Haven't you ever wanted to just-"

"Stop. She'll punish you if she hears you-"

"You know, I don't even see how that's a threat anymore. Look. I've already talked to some of the others. Are you with us or not?"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	21. Chapter 20

Sam shut his phone with a frown as he walked back to where Fiona sat. She looked up at him expectantly. It'd been a long day.

"Nate called," Sam started as he tucked his phone away. "Maddy woke up for a bit. She's fine. Just exhausted."

"You should let Michael know," Fiona pointed out. Sam turned his frown to her.

"I just called him. He didn't answer."

Something flashed in Fiona's eyes. "Time to storm the castle?"

"You're _not _coming," Sam said quickly.

"I can help!" Fiona insisted, sitting up straight.

"You can't _walk_," Sam argued. Fiona set her jaw, a familiar gleam of stubbornness in her eyes.

"I'm coming," she bit. "Don't try to stop me."

XxXxX

His head was pounding. For a while all he could do was focus on the steady beat in his temples.

_Dum_

_ Dum_

_ Dum_

_ Dum_

The last he'd had a hangover like this was back in Ireland with Fiona.

Fiona.

Michael's eyes snapped open. The floor was cold on his side, just a bit too cool to be refreshing. A black fur coat was steadily falling and rising mere inches from him. Past that were pale, slender legs standing by the chaise lounge. His eyes traveled up to see small hands pouring yet another glass of expensive wine in a golden goblet.

Those nails... The red seemed to have dropped down, covering most of the original black. Had they been that menacing earlier? Michael was sure that they hadn't.

Michael closed his eyes momentarily, forcing himself to push the headache back.

Fiona was going to murder him. And she'd do it completely without mercy.

After which, she'd probably dance on his grave.

A quiet groan slipped past his lips. He had to get out of here. That was the first matter of business. Then he could find Fiona, explain to her what had happened and immediately start running for the hills. But first he had to get out of here.

Slowly, Michael opened his eyes again and he looked around the courtyard, trying to formulate a plan for escape. The entrance he'd come through was only about twenty feet away. There was a path to the entrance absent of jaguars. Of course, they would probably all attack the moment they realized he was making a run for it, but if he ran fast enough...

No, that would never work. Even if his head wasn't pounding like a hundred ton weight had been dropped on it, he wouldn't be able to outrun twenty jaguars. And what would he do once he made it out of the courtyard? The mansion was filled with Lilith's men who were all extremely willing to grant her every wish and desire.

Maybe... If he inched his way to the entrance, he might be able to fool the jaguars. And if he was discreet, Lilith might not notice. He could figure out her goons once he made it to that point.

Moving slower than Michael could ever remember moving in his life, he scooted minimally towards the entrance. Immediately, two of the closest jaguars' head raised and they both glared yellow eyes at him, growling. Lilith turned to him with a chuckle.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're still trying to resist."

Michael closed his eyes in defeat, letting his head fall to the ground. He opened them again when he felt something light fall on his hip. Frowning, he looked up to see Lilith had tossed his clothes over to him.

"I'm curious," she said lightly as she plucked an eclair up and ate it. "What were you going to do when you got past me and my pets and back into the mansion? I won't lie. I think it would be rather amusing to watch you try to ward off my men completely naked."

Despite himself, Michael could feel his cheeks burning. Angrily, he sat up and snatched his clothes, yanking them on as he continuously glared daggers at Lilith. Lilith simply smirked.

"Gerald," she called loudly. "We need more wine!"

Michael didn't think twice about the demand as he pulled himself to his feet, keeping a wary eye on the surrounding jaguars. However, after a few moments passed and there was no sign of Gerald, he looked up to Lilith. She was staring around at the various entrances to the courtyard, seeming troubled.

"Gerald!" she called again, louder. "Wine in the courtyard!"

Still there was nothing.

"Gerald, I do not wish to punish you!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Michael and Lilith looked up quickly to see Gerald standing on a balcony two stories up. Michael frowned. There was something different in the way he held himself...

Lilith, on the other hand, looked shocked. "Are you disrespecting me?" she demanded. Gerald shrugged.

"No disrespect, ma'am, but... yes. Yes, I am disrespecting you."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	22. Chapter 21

_ "No disrespect, ma'am, but... yes. Yes, I am disrespecting you."_

A long string of multilingual curses immediately ran through Michael's head. He glanced around the courtyard, looking up to the balconies. Slowly but steadily more and more of Lilith's men appeared, all with the same strange energy as Gerald. Michael recognized the energy. There was a revolution brewing in the air.

Lilith was looking murderous: she'd noticed the rest of her men had joined Gerald. Michael took a couple cautious steps away, glancing around at all possible exits. This could be his chance to sneak out of here. Lilith and her jaguars would be distracted by the rebellion...

"Gerald, I demand you explain yourself," Lilith barked, panic making her voice less rich and seductive. Michael glanced at her in surprise. This had to be the first time the sound of her voice hadn't affected him down under. Gerald seemed to notice the change as well. A slight smirk grew on his ever stoic face and he leaned down over the railing with a mocking dazzle in his eyes.

"Look around you, Lilith. All you have left are your cats. Your other pets aren't yours anymore."

"Why?" Lilith yelled, pushing back a screech. Gerald shook his head, the smirk disappearing.

"I had dreams before you showed up. I had plans for a long, successful life." He paused, seeming to lose himself in memories. Suddenly, he looked up again, eyes flashing. "You took those away from me. You took all of our lives away from all of us. The lives we built, the lives we worked for. So we're taking the life you built away from you."

Lilith opened her mouth to respond but before she could make a sound, several men launched themselves over the side of the railing and down to the ground level. Now that they weren't hidden by the railing, Michael could see that it seemed Lilith's men had raided her weapons. As soon as they hit the ground, all twenty or so of the jaguars were on their feet immediately in attack mode. Michael's thoughts had barely caught up with the sudden change of events before he found himself in the middle of a battlefield.

Gerald was already in a fierce tussle with a particularly large jaguar and didn't seem to have a good chance of winning. Michael couldn't help but recognize the vague symmetry. Not too long ago, Gerald had watched Michael struggle with Lilith's jaguars. Michael shook his head. He couldn't afford to pity Gerald now. He had to get himself out of here.

Michael turned heel and began to sprint towards the closest exit but before he could get very far Michael found none other than Lilith was in his way. Something dangerous was smoldering in her eyes and Michael recognized the mannerisms of her jaguars in the way she was holding herself. She had always been unnerving but this? This was downright creepy.

"You're not going _anywhere_," she hissed. Michael skidded to a halt, eyes flicking around for another option. Lilith slipped forward, grabbing Michael's jaw and wrenching his head towards her. "_You_ won't betray me," she whispered almost as if she truly believed it. "Not after what we just shared. You _are_ mine now. You _are_ loyal to me."

Then her grip on his jaw was gone. Lilith let out a bellow of pain, clutching her arm. Michael blinked in confusion and turned to see Gerald standing beside them, holding a pipe iron. Michael and Gerald's eyes met and Gerald gave him a short nod.

"Go."

Michael didn't need any further prompting. Finding he was now acutely aware of his hangover, he pushed himself forward, dodging jaguars and rebels. As soon as he was out of the courtyard he felt a great deal of tension gush from his body so much so that his knees almost gave way. However, he forced himself to regain his footing and continue running. He wasn't free until he'd gotten far away from this place. Even then... No. No, he wasn't going to think about the inevitable confrontation with Fiona. Not yet. Not now.

A rush of cool evening air bombarded Michael when he burst out the mansion and he momentarily closed his eyes, reveling in it's freshness. He was going to make it.

"Mike!"

Michael's eyes snapped open and he stared as Sam hopped out of his car and jogged up to him.

"Talk about timing! Are you okay? How'd you get out?"

Michael shook his head, glancing back to the car to see Fiona struggling to pull herself out of the passenger's seat. That confrontation might end up being sooner than he thought.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here now."

Sam nodded. "No arguments here. Let's go."

_A/N: Ugh. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It was really hard to write, plus my time has been very sparse lately. I apologize and I hope you all are still reading! :)_

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	23. Chapter 22

White.

There was a lot of white.

White and cream. It was quite disgusting, really.

It took me a moment to remember where I was.

The hospital. I'd just had surgery. For my lung cancer.

Lung cancer. I was still impressed that hadn't been rubbed in my face. Michael, Nate, Sam and Fiona were always on my case for smoking. Now they were justified.

Fiona. How was she doing? Her leg, her chest wounds... I hoped, but doubted, that she was taking it easy.

So much was happening. Had happened. Frank... Frank hadn't actually died in a car crash. He threatened the lives of our sons and their loved ones. Then Michael, my own dear Michael, killed Frank. Killed his own father.

How many times had people close to me almost died in the past week or so? Too many times. And now? I was in the hospital. Recovering from lung surgery. Fate. Luck. Destiny. Whatever you want to call it. It's a bitch.

_A/N: Okay, again, I just want to apologize for not being able to update as much as I used to. I really do feel bad about it and wish I could update more often. However... It's only going to get worse. This next week the fall semester starts (nineteen and a half credits, yeah, baby!) and it's Tech Week for the show I'm stage manager for... It's going to be a bitch and a half but I'm so excited. I just... won't get ANY writing done. :(_

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	24. Chapter 23

"So what the hell was going on back there?"

Michael heaved a heavy sigh as Sam came back from Maddy's fridge with three beers and sat down, passing the bottles to each of the friends. Both Michael and Fiona took the beer gratefully.

"Lilith's men decided to rebel. I'm not quite sure why, but it seems Lilith's operation crumbled."

"So she's out of the picture?" Sam asked. Michael shrugged.

"She drew her power from her men. Without them, she has nothing. So, yes, I'd say she's out of the picture."

Fiona bristled. "I wish I could've been there."

Michael bit back a wince. She didn't know yet. Michael hated to admit it, but he was afraid to tell her. He really was quite terrified.

"Wait," Sam said suddenly. "That doesn't explain why you didn't answer your phone when I called."

Michael looked up. "You called?"

Sam nodded. "Nate called to say your mom woke up briefly."

"How is she doing?" Michael interrupted quickly, sitting up.

"She's fine," Sam replied. "She fell back asleep, but she did talk to Nate a little."

Michael pulled himself to his feet. "I need to visit her," he said. "I'll be back later."

Sam stared after Michael as he quickly ran out the door, mouth ajar. When the door slammed closed, Sam turned his stare to Fiona. Her frown seemed to mirror Sam's thoughts.

"Did he completely blow of my question?" Sam asked. Fiona nodded, taking a long drink of her beer.

"Yes. He did," she agreed, setting the bottle down. "But don't worry, Sam. I'll interrogate him." Then she flashed him a truly wicked grin.

XxXxX

"Nate."

Nate looked up with a start and smiled wryly when he saw his brother standing in the doorway looking at their mother warily.

"Hey, bro."

Michael walked in, sliding down to sit beside Nate. "How is she?"

Nate shrugged. "She seems fine. But how do you tell, you know?"

Michael nodded, not able to stop himself from staring thoughtfully at Maddy. Nate interrupted his thoughts, though, with what should have been an expected question.

"How about you? Sam said the creepy chick kidnapped you again?"

Michael sighed. "Yeah. But her men revolted so I was able to get away."

"Convenient," Nate commented mildly. Michael glanced at him.

"I suppose."

"Would you two lower your voices? Old woman's trying to sleep over here."

Michael and Nate both looked up in surprise to see Maddy craning her neck to glare at the two of them. Nate quickly scurried to her side and tucked a pillow under her head so she wouldn't have to strain.

"Ma!" Michael exclaimed, standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Maddy replied dramatically. "You'd think that sleeping for hours on end wouldn't cause that."

"Your body's trying to recover," Michael explained. "The strain of the surgery-"

"I _know_, Michael," Maddy interrupted. Michael closed his mouth, looking slightly embarrassed. Maddy chuckled.

"What about you, dear? Nate said..." she trailed off and Michael closed his eyes, suppressing yet another sigh. He walked to her side, taking her hand.

"I'm fine, Ma. I think things are finally starting to settle down now."

Maddy smiled, patting Michael's hand with her free one. "I'm glad, honey. You need some rest."

Michael returned the smile as best he could. She was right. Even if he didn't actually get any sleep, just a break from the chaos of the past couple weeks would be nice. He started to relax right then and there, letting the stress roll off his back. Which of course meant that he jumped a couple inches into the air when his phone began to ring. Quickly, he dropped Madeline's hand and dug his fist in his pocket.

"Sam," he greeted.

_"Mike! We have a problem,"_ Sam panted over the phone. Michael felt his heart sink.

"What is it?"

_"It's Fiona. I was getting her another beer and she snuck outside. I got out there just in time to see a lady dressed in black leather shoving her into a car."_

The room went cold. "Lilith," Michael breathed.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	25. Chapter 24

Michael didn't waste any time. He said hurried good-byes to his mother and Nate and rushed out the door, headed straight for the Charger. He knew it was a long shot, but, pedal slammed against the floorboard, he drove to Lilith's mansion. When he arrived and stepped out, he frowned. There was an ugly sense of foreboding lingering in the area. He stared at the mansion, cautiously walking towards it. It seemed... quiet. Too quiet. But not in the "something is about to happen" sense. It was the quiet of after a battle.

Michael halted when he stepped over the threshold of the mansion. He hadn't seen carnage like this since Afghanistan. Afghanistan... He shook off the bleak memories of that place and continued his careful trek through the destroyed mansion. Men and jaguars lay strewn about, all dead or close. Lilith must have escaped by pure luck.

Slowly, Michael made his way to the courtyard. There, the battlefield was even worse. Michael stared around in wonder and grief. Scenes like this weren't supposed to happen in places like Miami. But, unlike tragedies such as 9/11, this one would be swept under the rug, never known to the common public.

The faint sound of a voice made Michael snap out of his reverie. He looked around the courtyard for the source and saw, underneath a rather large jaguar, a man trying desperately to free himself. From the amount of movement, Michael could easily tell this man was dying, but maybe, just maybe, he could get some information about where Lilith could've taken Fi. Quickly, Michael rushed over and pushed the jaguar off the man.

"Gerald!" he gasped, sinking to his knees to cradle the man in his arms. Gerald winced at the movement.

"Westen," he chocked. "You got out."

"I'm sorry about all this," Michael whispered. "You were fighting a losing battle."

Gerald smirked past the pain. "Yeah, but she lost as well. She's alone."

Michael paused, biting his lip before asking, "About her... Gerald, she made it out of this alive. She kidnapped a friend of mine. Do you have any...?"

"Idea where she might be?" Gerald finished. "Yeah, I do, actually." He stopped, wincing again. "She's got a large storage room out on Key Biscayne." He relayed the address with difficulty. "Go," he added, putting a great deal of force behind the syllable. "Find your friend. Don't let Lilith take everything from you like she did to me."

"We have to get you to a hospital," Michael pointed out, moving to hoist Gerald up to his feet. With surprising strength, Gerald grasped both of Michael's arms, shaking his head.

"No. It's too late for me. Your friend still has a chance and if you wait too much longer..."

Michael gritted his teeth. He knew Gerald was right. And he knew he would never forgive himself if Lilith did something to Fiona, but... Michael hated to see Gerald like this. It was strange how a man who had almost killed him several times had suddenly turned into an ally. Someone he could relate to, someone he felt for.

"Go," Gerald repeated hoarsely. Gently, Michael set Gerald back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, then ran back out to the Charger.

XxXxX

Fiona woke up feeling like one giant throbbing bruise. Life just was not fair, she decided. Especially these past few weeks. A girl couldn't just go outside for some fresh air, could she? No, of course not. Because then she would get jumped by the crazy lady who's trying kill/seduce (who could tell which) her ex-boyfriend. Fresh air. That's all Fiona had wanted.

Making an effort not to groan, Fiona shifted, opening her eyes. Her head was pulsing steadily and both her chest and leg felt like they were on fire. The world swam in her vision for a moment and she bit back a sudden rush of bile. She closed her eyes again tightly, trying to prevent her innards from spilling out. Cautiously, she opened her eyes again, taking in her surroundings.

"Fiona Glenanne, correct?"

Okay, that was a lot louder than it needed to be. Fi winced, looking around for the source of the voice. There she was, sitting on a chair, sharpening something. Fi squinted past the headache. A dagger. Holy shit, was this woman trying to be cliche?

"What do you want, bitch?" Fiona hissed as she strained to pull herself up. Lilith's lips curled into a tight smile.

"You're the reason Michael won't join me. Why he put those foolish ideas in my men's heads. Why they attacked. Why I am where I am now." Her voice was steadily rising in both pitch and volume as she got more and more frantic. "It's all your fault!"

Fiona opened her mouth to give a snark retort but before any sound could come out of her throat, Lilith jumped to her feet, flinging the dagger towards Fi. The dagger hit it's mark and a scream filled the air.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
